The Legend of Zelda: Wrath of the Future pt 1
by trevak-dal
Summary: It is the Year HFE 317, and Ganon has been Reborn


This is my first published fic, so bear with me. Let me make myself clear: I don't own Zelda, or any of its characters, though I do own my characters. Please, Nintendo, don't sue me, I am a poor college student, not able to feed myself, due to lack of money.  
  
Ok then, now let me explain some things: My fic will start out several years after the events of the first Zelda game (The Legend of Zelda, for NES) and I will be using a Timeline similar to the one in use at www.Zeldauniverse.net, with a few modifications and such to abide my story, I don't own their stuff either.  
  
I am, as I said, using the Timeline there, modified as I need it to be to help my story make sense. Here it is:  
  
I use Hylian Ancient Era, instead of what the actual site says: "Hyrulian Chronology" because "Hyrulian Chronology" doesn't sound right to me. Below are the highlights as I see fit.  
  
HAE 0: The goddesses create the planet (Earth) and the lands of Hyrule  
  
HAE 5: The goddesses finish their work, and leave behind the Triforce, sealing it inside of the sacred realm.  
  
HAE 2260s: A great war engulfs the world, many Nation-states are embroiled in combat, and many people are killed.  
  
HAE 2269: A fragile truce is called, and it holds for a little over a year.  
  
HAE 2270: Princess Zelda (I) and Link (I) are born.  
  
HAE 2271: Link's father is slain in Hyrule's war against the Nation of Gant, and Link's mother is mortally wounded. Zelda is happily safe in the Castle, miles away from combat. Link's mother takes her son into the forbidden forest, where the Great Deku tree agrees to watch over Link.  
  
HAE 2280: Link is summoned by the Deku tree; the events of OOT take place.  
  
HAE 2287: After sealing Ganon in the sacred realm, Zelda sends Link back to his time.  
  
HAE 2280: Link goes off exploring the world.  
  
HAE 2281: Events of Majora's Mask take place  
  
HAE 2290: Link (I) fights the Fierce Deity, and loses, he dies, the Triforce of Courage shattering, and spread over the world.  
  
HAE 2292: Zelda (I) has two children, Raphe (a boy) and Zelda (II) (duh, a girl) Raphe dies of dysentery. The Triforce is taken out of Zelda (I) and placed into Zelda (II) HAE 2317: Zelda (II) takes over the crown, Zelda (I) retires.  
  
HAE 2319: Zelda (II) has one child, Michael, and dies giving birth.  
  
HAE 2325: Zelda (I) Dies, age 55.  
  
HAE 2387: Ganondorf breaks the seal, and starts running amuck. The people stupidly wait for the hero to return (what good would a 117 year-old do?)  
  
HAE 2390: Ganondorf is having a Vercetti good time, and the people pray to the goddesses for help, and so, Hyrule, and the rest of the world begins to get soggy.  
  
HAE 2800: With the world completely covered in water, (and Ganondorf with it) the remaining world forgets about the world beneath.  
  
HAE 2787: Link (II) and Zelda (III) are born,  
  
HAE 2790: Link's younger sister Aryll is born  
  
HAE 2801: Events of Windwaker take place.  
  
HAE 3200: The world is drained, the flood waters receded. Link (III) Zelda (IV) born  
  
HAE 3214: Events of Link to The Past take place  
  
HAE 3216: Events of OoA and OoS take place  
  
HAE 3216: Events of Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening takes place.  
  
HAE 3257: Link (III) dies  
  
HAE 3457: Hyrule is razed by an attacking force from the Nation of Sosaria  
  
HAE 3458: A new Hyrule Castle is build in the north plains  
  
End of Hylian Ancient Era, beginning of Hylian Common Era (HCE)  
  
HCE 1 (HAE 4540) Events of The Legend of Zelda take place  
  
HCE 2: Events of Adventure of Link take place  
  
HCE 500: A great collapse of the Hylian Society, as well as many other Nation-States, humans start to appear in record numbers (Humans are a subspecies of Hylians)  
  
HCE 1000: (Hyrule, Sosaria, Gant, Noria, Labrynna and Holodrum, Catilia and many others) small wars and fights break out. HCE 1700: Beginning of the industrial era, magic is all but forgotten  
  
HCE 1854: Archeologists find several old ruins after building a bridge  
  
HCE 1899: A rebirth of interest in ancient Hyrule and the kingdoms emerges  
  
HCE 1923: First Atomic Device created  
  
HCE 1941: First Human in space  
  
HCE 1956: Established colonies on the moon, colonists find strange artifacts.  
  
HCE 1977: The Genetic code is cracked, Hylians have their population reintegrated.  
  
HCE 1996: The Genome War begins, Calatia tries to take over Gant, Gant retaliates with Nuclear weapons and genetically engineered warriors.  
  
HCE 1997: Nuclear Holocaust  
  
HCE 2000-HCE 2040: Rebuilding, and reeducation.  
  
HCE 2057: End of Hylian Common Era, beginning of Hylian Future Era (HFE 0)  
  
HFE 46: Library of the Ages is Found, history of Hyrule and its ancient legends untouched by the hands of time.  
  
HFE 87: Master Sword is recovered by the North Corporation, in what used to be the City State of Gant.  
  
HFE 183: David Cass is born  
  
HFE 210: David Cass becomes head of the North Corporation, and invests heavily into Research and development. He believes he knows the location of the Triforce.  
  
HFE 215: David Cass finds the Triforce, and is possessed by the spirit of Ganon, and so becomes Reborn Ganon.  
  
HFE 216: Reborn Ganon secretly seeks out the other two that are destined to appear when ever he comes about.  
  
HFE 220: Legends of an ancient group of people called goons speak of a myth of a person called Silent Raven are uncovered in Hyrule, when a subway was being dug.  
  
HFE 300: Aurora Fury is born  
  
HFE 300: Tre Dal is born.  
  
HFE 319: The story begins. 


End file.
